Alastomuus julkisilla paikoilla kielletty
by eeehri
Summary: Haluatko mahdollisesti lukea erittäin alitasoista FrUkia? Crackk FrUk, Ranska ja  Englanti rannalla, tarvitseeko enempää sanoa..


Kesä, hiekkaranta, lämmin sää.. Hetki aikaa rentoutua. Mikäpä sen parempaa?

Paitsi että seuralaiset osasivat joskus pilata kaiken vähäisenkin huvin.

Miksi juuri Ranskan oli pitänyt tulla samaan aikaan samalle rannalle hänen kanssaan? Ja että ranskalainen olikin kehdannut olla rannalla kainalossaan kikattava, liian pieniin bikineihin sommistautunut nainen. Englanti oli nähnyt Ranskan ja hänen seuralaisensa kauempaa, ja kun heidän katseensa olivat kohdanneet, oli luonut niin happaman katseen toiseen kuin vain pystyi. Ranska oli ymmärtänyt hyvästellä seuralaisensa, ja käveli oitis Englannin luokse, auringonpalvojien vilteille astumista vältellen.. Ranskan tultua lähemmäs Englanti ei säästellyt nyrkkejään, vaan kopautti Ranskaa oikein kunnolla päähän.

"Aah, cher, tuo todella sattui.." Ranska valitti, päätään pidellen. Englanti istui alas omalle viltilleen, jonka oli aiemmin levittänyt hiekalle. "Kehtaatkin", hän tuhahti hiljaisesti, pistäen kätensä puuskaan ja kääntäen selkänsä toiselle. Katse siirtyi tuijottamaan synkeänä iloisesti kimaltavaa merta.

"Oh, ettet vain olisi kateellinen~?" Ranska kiusasi, asettuen polvilleen Englannin viltin reunalle ja laskien kätensä Englannin paljaille olkapäille. Englanti säpsähti toisen kosketusta, ja vilkaisi pistävällä katseella olkansa yli Ranskaan, vetäisten sitten itsensä kauemmas toisen otteesta.

"Älä koske minuun", Englanti sähähti, vetäen pyyhkeensä viltin reunalta ja kietoen sen ympärilleen. Oli niin kuuma, että pelkillä uimahousuillakin meinasi läkähtyä. Eikä Englanti nauttinut olostaan tälläisessä ihmispaljoudessa niin vähissä pukeissa, hän ei tosiaankaan ollut mikään rantaleijona. Mutta kuumuus vaan oli sattunut ajamaan hänet johonkin viileämpään, ja merellä yleensä tuuli hieman, ei tokikaan niin paljoa näin rannassa, mutta edes vähän. Ja olihan hänellä päivänvarjo mukana auringon kuumuutta varten, mutta hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt pystyttää sitä.

"Älä nyt suotta pyyhettä ympärillesi laita. Olet niin kalpea, että pieni rusketus ei tekisi pahaa", Ranska jatkoi toisen härnäämistä, hivuttautuen lähemmäs Englantia, joka oli ottanut etäisyyttä Ranskaan.

"Menisit vain pois!" Englanti komensi, vältellen Ranskan katsetta. "En pyytänyt sinua tänne, olihan sinulla oikein.. laadukasta seuraa. Ja sitäpaitsi, kaikki eivät pidä rusketuksesta.."

"No, tiedät että minä en pistä rusketusta pahakseni, joten ttottakai sinä sitten tulit rannalle ruskettumaan, ihan vain miellyttääksesi minua", Ranska lausahti, kumartuen sitten pienen laukun puoleen, joka oli viltin reunalla. "Noniin, olihan sinulla aurinkorasvaa", Ranska hymähti, aukaisten pullon ja kaataen voidetta hieman sormilleen. Englanti katsoi häntä epäuskoisena.

"Luuletko, että antaisin sinun..?" hän kysyikin, hivuttautuen taas kauemmas Ranskasta, mutta viltin reuna tuli vastaan. Ranska vastasi hymyilemällä "herttaisesti", ja nappasi toisella kädellään Englantia ranteesta. "Et sinä tätä itsekkään saa laitettua."

"S-saanpas!" Englanti vastusti, mutta Ranska oli vetänyt hänet jo lähemmäs itseään, sipaisten voidetta Englannin poskelle. Englanti säpsähti kylmää voidetta, mutta irvisti sitten Ranskalle, tarttuen toisella vapaalla kädellään Ranskan käteen, jossa voidetta oli, estäen sen liikkeen. "Sanoin että saan laitettua sitä itse! Ja en edes aio ottaa aurinkoa, joten.."

"Mutta cher, tälläisellä helteellä voidetta tarvitsee, vaikkei ottaisikaan aurinkoa. Et voi koko aikaa liikkua varjossa, ja tuollainen kalpea iho palaa todella helposti", Ranska sanoi totisesti, ja Englanti jäi kakkoseksi väittelyssä. Mutta se ei suinkaan tarkoittanut sitä, että britti olisi antanut vielä periksi aurinkorasvan suhteen.

"Viimeisen kerran, minä-" Englanti aloittikin, mutta Ranska veti kätensä Englannin otteesta, kietoen toisen kätensä Englannin lantion ympäri ja kääntäen itseään hieman pienempää niin, että sai helposti siveltyä voidetta toisen paljaaseen selkään. Pyyhe tipahti hässäkässä Englannin hartiolta viltille. Kylmät väreet saivat Englannin oitis kananlihalle ilman lämmöstä huolimatta, ja hän yritti vetäytyä toisen otteesta, mutta Ranskan ote tuon lantiolla piti. Niinpä Englanti antoi olla, huokaisten syvään ja purren huultaan Ranskalaisen käden liikkuessa tuon selällä.

"Etkö voisi tehdä sitä vähän nopeammin?" Englanti kysyi hetken päästä kärsimättömästi, sillä hän olisi voinut pistää päänsä pantiksi siitä, että Ranska liikutti kättään ihan tarpeettoman hitaasti hänen ihollaan. "Älä hoppuile, Angleterre, voide pitää levittää tasaisesti. Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät~"

"Ei se nyt noin tarkkaa kuitenkaan ole!" Englanti tiuskaisi, yrittäen taas päästä karkuun toisen otteelta, mutta Ranska painoikin Englannin vatsalleen viltille, ja jatkoi tuon selän voitelemista kuin mitään ei olisi sattunut. Ranskan liike oli yllättänyt Englannin sen verran, ettei tuo ollut osannut pistää vastaan ennenkuin huomasi jo lojuvansa viltillä. "Kun vain pääsen tästä ylös.." Englanti nurisi uhkaavasti, mutta sai vain sydämmellisen naurahduksen Ranskalta, joka osasi pitää britin aloillaan.

"Nyt et ainakaan pala", Ranska lupasi, ja nousi vihdoinkin pois toisen yltä. Englanti nousi kiireesti istualteen, tuijottaen jälleen pistävästi Ranskan suuntaan. "Mitä, oletko jo polttanut poskesi?" Ranska kysyi, koskettaen Englannin poskea, ja saaden tuon vetämään värähtäen päätään taaemmas. "Ai, ei se ollutkaan. Punastuit vain, heh."

Ranska nousi kiireesti pystyyn, sillä ei ollut mitenkään hirveän innostunut saamaan Englannin vihoja niskoilleen. Tai olihan tuo jo saanut, mutta Ranska tiesi, missä raja yleensä kulki. "Tulen pian takaisin, älä huoli~"

Englanti katseli vihaisesti Ranskan menoa, muttei jaksanut katsella toisen perään kauaa, vaan lysähti vatsalleen viltille ja sulki silmänsä. Tälläinen kuumuus aiheutti niin helposti päänsärkyä, ja kun tuon Ranskankin piti vielä olla olemassa.. Englanti huokaisi syvään, ottaen hieman paremman asennon ja yrittäen sitten tyhjentää mieltään ärsyttävistä asioista.

Mielen tyhjentäminen taisi käydä vähän liiankin hyvin, sillä Englanti tajusi nukahtaneensa. Hänet herätti poskea vasten painautunut viileys, ja hämillään Englanti kohotti päätään. Unisena hän raotti silmiään, nähden vain Ranskan hymyilevän vieressään. Vain Ransk..

"M-miksi tulit takaisin?" Englanti ärähti, nousten pikaisesti pystyyn. Hän huomasi Ranskan pystyttäneen hänen päivänvarjonsa, sillä ei ainakaan itse ollut muistanut sitä pystyttää.

"Toin juotavaa", Ranska tokaisi, ojentaen Englannille tölkin, jossa luki isolla Ice Tea. "Se taisi olla kylmää, ainakin heräsit siihen. Vaikkakin oli sinänsä sääli herättää sinut, näytit niin suloi-"

"Ole jo hiljaa! Tässä on ihan varmasti jotakin vialla", Englanti mutisi pikaisesti, napaten tölkin Ranskan kädestä ja katsellen sitä. Sihahdus, jonka tölkki päästi avautuessaan, kertoi kuitenkin siitä, että Englanti oli ensimmäinen joka sen avasi.

Kaksikko joi hetken aikaa hiljaisuudessa. Tai ei sillä että ihan hiljaista olisi ollut, ympäriltä kantautui koko ajan ihmisten puhetta ja huudahduksia, kun lapset kahlasivat veteen. Ranska katseli mietteliäänä vedenrantaa, laskien sitten tölkkinsä viltin reunalle ja tarttuen Englantia käsivarresta.

"Tule", hän lausahti, ja Englanti laski hämillään tölkkinsä maahan, joutuen nousemaan ylös kun Ranska niin kovasti häntä veti. "Mitä?" hän kysyikin, muttei jaksanut kuulostaa niin vihaiselta kuin mitä oli tarkoittanut. Ranska lähti taluttamaan Englantia kädestä pitäen vedenrantaa kohden, mutta Englanti löi jarrut pohjaan tajutessaan mitä Ranska yritti.

"Ei, ei ja ei", Englanti tokaisi päättäväisesti, viha palaten ääneen. Englanti riuhtaisi kätensä Ranskan otteesta, ja hän kääntyi pää kallellaan katsomaan Englantiin, joka seisoi hänen edessään kädet puuskassa.

"Miksei?"

"Tiedät kyllä ihan hyvin."

"Mutta ei sinun tarvitse uida."

"Mitä sitten ajattelit tehdä?"

"Kahlataan vain."

"..."

Ranska tarttui uudemman kerran englantilaista kädestä, ja nyt Englanti suostui kävelemään tuon perässä, vaikkakin hieman vastahakoisesti yhäkin. Ranska vei Englantia hieman syrjemmäs rannalle, ja käveli sitten edeltä veteen. Englanti seisoi yhä hiekalla heidän käsiensä otteen irrotessa, ja katseli suupielet mutrussa hiljakseen liplattavaa vettä. Ranska kahlasi jo vedessä, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan Englannin suuntaan. "Se on lämmintä."

"Entä sitten? Tiedät että.. että en pidä vedestä.."

"Ei se sinulle mitään tee, cher. Tule nyt vain!"

Ranska kahlasi takaisinpäin, tarjoten käsiään Englannille. Englanti katsoi toiseen happamasti, mutta tarttui sitten hitaasti toisella kädellään Ranskan käteen, ja ojensi sitten toisenkin kätensä tarttuakseen Ranskaa kädestä. Ranska käveli hitaasti taaksepäin veteen, ja Englanti värähti jalkojensa upotessa pehmeään hiekkaan ja veden ympäröidessä hänen jalkansa.

Hetken britti meinasikin jo hypähtää takaisin kuivalle hiekalle, mutta eihän hän voinut näyttää olevansa mikään pelkuri. Eikä hän ollutkaan! Hän ei vain pitänyt vedestä..

"No, eihän ole niin kamalaa?" Ranska hymähti, ja Englanti vain käänsi päätään sivummas, punastuen. "En silti tykkää vedestä", Englanti vain tuhahti. Ja sanojensa perään hän pysähtyi, sillä vesi ulottui jo polviin asti. Ranska kallisti hymyillen päätään. "Tähänkö tuli stoppi?"

Puna ei hälvennyt Englannin kasvoilta, päinvastoin. "..M-mutta se on kylmää.."

"Kylmääkö?" Ranska lausahti, purskahtaen nauruun. "Huonoin tekosyy ikinä!"

Englanti astahti eteenpäin, uskaltaen irrottaa toisen kätensä Ranskan kädestä motatakseen toista pienesti. "Se ei ole naurun asia!" hän huudahti, mutta astuessaan eteenpäin hän löi varpaansa kiveen ja horjahti, kaatuen Ranskaa kohden. Ranska ei saanut koottua tasapainoaan, vaan kaatui Englannin kera veteen.

Englannin kasvot painuivat uppeluksiin hetkeksi, mutta hän tunsi nopeasti Ranskan auttavan itsensä polvilleen veteen. Ranskan heleä nauru kantautui äänekkäänä, mutta Englanti ei ollut lainkaan iloinen tilanteesta. Hyvä ettei hän ollut saanut sydänkohtausta, eikä naamaa pitkin valuva vesivana helpottanut hänen oloaan lainkaan.. Ja vettäkin hän oli varmasti ehtinyt niellä, joten Englanti vetikin käden suunsa eteen, yskien hieman.

"Et voi kyllä sanoa, että se oli minun syytäni", Ranska lausahti, virnistellen yhä.

"En sanonutkaan niin", Englanti sanoi happamasti, eikä pitänyt lainkaan siitä, että vesi väreili hänen lantionsa korkeudella. Lisäksi hän oli aivan liian lähellä Ranskaa, joka istui vedessä hänen edessään. Niinpä Englanti aikoi nousta pystyyn, mutta Ranskan kädet olivat yhä kietoutuneet hänen ympärilleen. Eikä niiden ote hellittänyt, vaikka Englanti teki selväksi, että halusi nousta takaisin jaloilleen.

"Mutta ajattelit niin kuitenkin."

"Entä sitten? Päästä irti", Englanti lausahti vaativasti, mutta virnistikin yllättäen. Ranska räpytteli hämmentyneenä silmiään.

"Haha, näkisitpä itsesi nyt", Englanti lausahti vahingoniloisesti. "Hiuksesi ovat ihan miten sattuu, ja-"

Ranska selätti Englannin veteen, ei niin, että britin pää olisi taas painunut uppeluksiin, mutta niin, että sai Englannilta hätääntyneen katseen. Ranska virnisti toisen ilmeelle. "Näkisitpä sinä vain ilmeesi, Angleterre."

"P-päästä minut ylös! Vai haluatko hukuttaa minut?"

"En suinkaan. Päästän sinut ylös, jos tulet vielä vähän syvemmäs."

"Miksi tulisin, idiootti?"

"Pakkohan sinun on joskus tuosta vesikammostasi päästä. Siedätyshoitoa siis."

Ranska tuijotti brittiä haastavasti, ja Englanti suostui huokaisten. Pelkästään selällään matalikossa oleminen tuntui hirvittävältä, mutta minkäpä Englanti mahtoi, kun Ranska osasi olla niin lujatahtoinen.. Niinpä Ranska veti toisen pystyyn, ja Englanti tarttui häntä jälleen käsistä kiinni. Tämä oli naurettavaa..

Joten Englanti päätti, että leikki saisi jäädä tähän. Päästyään jaloilleen Englanti käänsikin selkänsä Ranskalle, lähtien ripeästi juoksemaan rantaa kohden. Vedessä oli kuitenkin harmittavan vaikea juosta, ja Englanti pelkäsi lyövänsä jalkansa uudemman kerran kiveen - miksei ranta voinut olla sileää hiekkapohjaa? - joten hänen menonsa näytti todella.. kömpelöltä. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt olla väliä, pääasia oli, että pääsisi pois vedestä..

Mutta kauas ei Englanti päässyt, kun Ranska oli saanut tuon kiinni. Helposti ranskalainen sai toisen menon pysähtymään vetäisemällä kätensä tuon kainaloiden alitse ja kietomalla kätensä Englannin olkapäille.

"Anna olla jo, ääliö! Vannon että revin pääsi irti tai jotain, jos et.."

"Siedätyshoitoa, rakas, siedätyshoitoa~"

Rimpuileva Englanti ei mahtanut mitään, kun Ranska raahasi hänet vedessä samaan kohtaan missä he olivat äskettäin kaatuneet, ja vielä syvemmäskin. Englanti karjui yhä tämän järjettömyydestä, kunnes Ranska päätti hiljentää toisen kamppaamalla Englannin veteen.

Oli vähällä ettei Englanti saanut taas tehdä tuttavuutta vedenalaisen maailman kanssa, mutta Ranska piti huolen, ettei ihan niin käynyt. Jokatapauksessa Englanti oli taas istualtaan vedessä, ja vesi ylettyi rintakehään asti. Englannin kasvoilta näki selvästi, että hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta lainkaan.

"Mutta jos apu vaivaan ei kelpaa, niin ainahan sitä voi tehdä jotain muutakin.." Ranska lausahti, virnistäen. Hän asetti kätensä vedenrajaan Englannin rintakehälle, antaen sitten sormiensa liukua Englannin vatsaa myöten vedenpinnan alapuolelle. Englanti värähti, liikkuen kauemmas, mutta Ranska korjasi heidän etäisyytensä liikkumalla lähemmäs toista.

Ranskalainen toi kasvonsa lähemmäs britin kasvoja, ja hänen jalkansa liikkui Englannin jalkojen väliin, mutta Englanti työnsi ripeästi käsillään Ranskan jalkaa kauemmas ennenkuin se ehti hänen haarojensa luokse asti.

Ranskan jalkaa kohti kurottautuminen vaati kuitenkin kasvojen eteenpäin tuomista, joten kaksikon kasvot olivat vieläkin lähempänä, mikä ei haitannut Ranskaa lainkaan. Hän siirsi vapaan kätensä Englannin takaraivolle, eikä Englanti voinut enää peruuttaa, sillä joutui pitämään Ranskan jalkaa aloillaan eikä saanut päätäänsäkään taaemmas.

"Ranska! Olen tosissani, josset-"

Ranskan toinen käsi oli yhä Englannin vatsalla, ja nyt se liukui yhä alemmas, löytäen Englannin uimahousujen reunan. Englanti värähti, ja tuon lause jäi vähemmästäkin kesken kun Ranska sormeili housujen naruja. Englanti siirsi oitis molemmat kätensä vetämään Ranskan käden pois, mutta Ranska kumartuikin eteenpäin, pakottaen Englantia lähemmäs vedenpintaa.

"Ä-älä!" Englanti parahti, ennenkuin ehti estellä itseään. Kirottua, jos Ranska vain ei tietäisi, että Englanti ei pitänyt vedestä.. Mutta tottakai tuon pirulaisen piti tietää se.

"Mitä aiot tehdä, että en~?" Ranska kysyi, hymyillen vinosti. Hän painoi yhä hiljakseen Englantia vettä kohden, eikä Englanti saanut pahassa asennossa työnnettyä Ranskaa pois.

"N-no.. no, en mitään! Et sinä minua kuitenkaan hukuttaa voi!"

"Enkö..?"

Englanti tunsi takaraivonsa koskettavan vettä, ja tunsi paniikintunteen kohoavan sisällään.

"O-olet hirveä.." Englanti mutisi, siirtäen kätensä pohjahiekkaan ja yrittäen kammeta itseään ylemmäs vedestä. Ranskalla oli kuitenkin huomattavasti parempi asema tässä asiassa.

"Tunnen sinut vain liian hyvin", Ranska vastasi tietävällä äänensävyllä. "Mikäli armahdan sinut, näytäthän, että armahtaminen oli sen arvoista..~?"

Siinä se nyt tuli.. Englanti huokaisi turhautuneena, mutta ei antanut vastaväitteitä.

"Se on sitten lupaus", Ranska kuiskasi vielä, ennenkuin veti Englannin takaisin istumaan. Englanti tunsi helpotuksen pyyhkäisevän ylitseen, mutta nähdessään Ranskan kasvot yhä lähellä, helpotus katosi nopeasti.

"Vihaan sinua", Englanti lausahti, mutta enemmät vihanjulistukset hukkuivat vasten Ranskan huulia. Ranska katkaisi suudelman tavattoman nopeasti, mutta siihen oli hyvä syy.

"Vuorosi", ranskalainen kuiskasikin, eikä Englanti voinut olla tuntematta syvää ärtymystä toisen innostuneisuudelle. Ei hän ollut luvannut mitään, mutta periaatteessa hän oli..

Englanti roiskaisi vettä ranskalaisen kasvoille, sillä toinen nyt vain oli näyttänyt suorastaan kerjäävän sitä katsellessaan häntä siinä tuollailla. Ranskan pyyhkiessä vettä silmiltään Englanti kuitenkin nojautui lähemmäs toista, painaen suudelman meriveden kastelemille huulille. Suudelman oli tarkoitus olla vain lyhyt, mutta Ranska vetikin Englannin lähemmäs, eikä Englannin auttanut muu kuin jatkaa suudelmaa, johon Ranska vastasi enemmän kuin mielellään.

Seuraavan häiriötekijän aiheutti joukko lapsia, jotka olivat vesileikkeineen tulleet Englannin mielestä liian lähelle. Britille tuli kiire vetäytyä kauemmas, ja punaisena hän viittoi lasten suuntaan.

"O-olemme julkisella paikalla! Emme voi.." Englanti mutisi nolona, toivoen hartaasti, että lapset eivät olleet vahingossakaan nähneet, mitä he olivat juuri tehneet. Tämähän.. tämähän oli huonon esimerkin näyttämistä..

"Mutta pitäähän lastenkin tietää, mitä l´amour on", Ranska kuhersi, päästämättä Englantia liian kauas itsestään. Lapsilta ajelehti uimarengas kahden miehen luokse, eivätkä lapset tuntuneet huomaavan vesilelun puuttumista. Englanti riuhtoi itsensä kauemmas Ranskasta, aikomuksenaan palauttaa rengas lapsille. Ranska oli kuitenkin nopeampi - tottakai hän tälläisissä asioissa oli - ja nappasi uimarenkaan Englannin edestä. Englanti kääntyi kulmat kurtussa vilkaisemaan Ranskaan, mutta Ranska nosti renkaan Englannin ylle, painaen renkaan sitten Englannin pään ylitse tuon keskivartalolle, niin että Englannin kädet jäivät jumiin vasten kylkiä. Uimarengas ei ollut mitenkään suurikokoinen, kuuluihan se lapsille, joten Englannilla ei juurikaan ollut keinoa saada sitä irti ilman käsiään. Ja kädethän ne juuri jumissa olivat..

Ennenkuin Englannin tunteet kerkesivät muuttua hämmenyksestä tuttuakin tutummaksi vihaksi, oli Ranska vetänyt Englannin uimarenkaasta kiinni pitämällä itsensä viereen. Ilkikurinen virne tapasi murhaavan, 'josteetsen,tapansinut' -ilmeen, mutta siitä piittaamatta Ranska toi kasvonsa lähemmäs suudelmaa varten.

Lasten äänten hiljenemisestä Englanti tiesi, että lasten mielenkiinto oli siirtynyt.. johonkin muuhun. Eipä sille enää mitään mahtanut, joten Englanti oli suutelevinaan takaisin. Mutta saadessaan Ranskan kielen suuhunsa rakkauden osoittamisen sijasta hän iski hampaansa siihen, eikä tarvinnut enempiä odotella kun Ranska oli rikkonut suudelman. Loukkaantuneena Ranska peitti suunsa kädellään, mutta Englanti kiinnitti enemmän huomiota lapsiin, jotka tuijottivat heitä etäämpää.

"T-tämä ei ole sitä miltä se näyttää! Ei alkuunkaan! Kuulkaa, ette nähneet mitään, ette, joten.." Englanti puhui kiireesti lapsille, yrittäen saada käsiään uimarenkaan alta. Lapset tuijottivat hämillään hermostuneesti nauravaa Englantia, jonka taakse Ranska oli jäänyt. Takaapäin Ranskan kädet löysivätkin tiensä Englannin lanteille, eikä Englanti voinut kuin huudahtaa säikähtäneen ja vihaisen välimaastoisesti, sillä ei voinut yhäkään käyttää käsiään.

"Saat hyvittää puraisun.." Ranska kuiskasi Englannin korvaan, ja tuon kädet laskeutuivat alemmas veden alla. "Lapset, jos joskus pidätte jostakusta oikein kovasti, niin älkää suotta epäröikö.. tehdä aloitetta", Ranska lausahti sitten kovemmalla äänellä, virnistäen lapsille, jotka eivät tuntuneet ymmärtävän tilanteesta mitään.

Ranska veti uimarenkaan pois, heittäen sen lapsille. Toinen käsi oli kuitenkin jäänyt Englannin reidelle, eikä Englanti siten päässyt juoksemaan pois. Eikä sillä että hän oli yrittänytkään, Englanti oli liian vihainen tajutakseen ettei ollut enää renkaan vankina. Saatuaan renkaan pois käsistään Ranska sai pidettyä Englannin lähellään molemmin käsin, vaikkei ollutkaan täysin varma sen turvallisuudesta..

Lapset lähtivät kahlaamaan poispäin, joten Ranska siirsi katseensa Englannin silmiin, odottaen kiukunpurkauksen alkavan. Ja kirosanojen lennellessä Ranska painoi huulensa Englannin kaulalle, siirtäen hiljalleen kasvojaan miehen paljaalle rintakehälle.

"Gah! En ikinä, ikinä lähde enää mihinkään missä on mahdollisuus törmätä sinuun!" Englanti raivosi, työntäen tuosta poispäin. Ranska painautui kuitenkin sinnikkäästi brittiläistä vasten, ja kädet Englannin reisillä saivat Englannin nopeasti hiljenemään.

"Sitten minun täytyy vain tulla sinun luoksesi", Ranska hymähti, hyväillen Englannin jalkoja ja saaden tuolta myrkyllisen ilmeen, joka kuitenkin vaihtu huokaukseen. Englanti kuitenkin nojautui hieman eteenpäin, kietaisten kätensä Ranskan harteille ja antaen päänsä levätä tuon olkaa vasten. Kului se päivä näinkin..


End file.
